


30 - Recovery

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [30]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Thomas Magnum Whump, Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV Whump, Whumptober 2019, but not like you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Thomas’s loses something incredibly important to him.Juliet helps in the best way she knows how.





	30 - Recovery

She isn’t expecting the fire in the Guest House.

She and Thomas had gone on another investigation to a fancy restaurant, trying to get information for a case, and by the time they get back there’s a firetruck in Robin Master’s property.

“What is going on?” Juliet asks, having gotten out of the Ferrari before Thomas could park. A firefighter approaches.

“Ma’am, are you the owner of the estate?”

She frowns. “I’m the Majordomo. Mr. Masters is off island at the moment, what’s going on?”

He hesitates as Thomas approaches.

“Mr. Magnum lives in the Guest House on the estate, why are you on the property?”

The firefighter sighs.

“There was a small electrical fire in the Guest House, and it got too big before anyone could notice. Most of the belongings in the Guest House are burnt. We’ve put the fire out and the building is stable, but most of your belongings have been destroyed.”

There’s a moment of silence as the two friends take that information in, Juliet already mentally planning which construction and painting companies to call and having a guest room in the main house prepared for Magnum to stay in indefinitely.

She turns to ask him for his opinion, because of _course_ he’s going to have an opinion, to see his face pale.

“Can we see it?”

The firefighter gives them permission, and they enter the burnt house.

As the firefighter had said, the house isn’t that damaged, a couple of walls needing repainting and some furniture definitely needing replacements, but Thomas goes straight to his bedroom.

The fire had started in the kitchen, they’ve been told, and on the other side of the kitchen wall, Juliet realizes, is Thomas’s closet.

He slides the charred door to see scorched clothing.

The two of them frown as Thomas moves the smoking remains of clothing aside to find his dress uniform, on the edge of the rack with the plastic melted onto the uniform itself.

“Thomas…” She puts her hand on his shoulder when she sees it, sensing his tense muscles as he controls his emotions.

“It’s fine.”

It’s not fine.

It’s not fine at all, but she has no idea how to fix the situation or help her friend, and it’s _killing_ her.

Thankfully, that’s when Rick, Kumu, and T.C. enter the room.

The two marines automatically move to comfort their friend, Juliet politely taking a step back and toward the older woman.

“They arrived shortly after you two, I couldn’t not let them in.” Kumu needlessly defends herself as they watch the trio.

“Of course. They’re always welcome here.” Juliet distractedly reassures her, thinking about what she could possibly do to help her friend.

Kumu simply rests a hand on her upper arm, leaving them to ask some more questions of the firefighters.

Juliet looks at her three friends, seeing T.C. and Rick mutter reassurances to Thomas as he stares vacantly at the ruined uniform.

She frowns contemplatively, leaving the Guest House to arrange a room for Thomas and his friends to stay in the Main House indefinitely.

~*~

Thomas has been grieving.

He hides it well, taking on the usual amount of cases, splitting them with her and the others as they all try to support him. 

But she can tell, even when he puts a smile on his face, it’s like he’s lost a part of himself with the loss of his uniform. 

Juliet doesn’t know what she can do, fretting in silence when Thomas can’t see her, and it’s only when she’s signing off on some of the damage reports when she remembers the ruined uniform that is hanging in her own closet, Thomas and the others unaware that she had it moved after it had been deemed by the supposed “experts” that had taken more than two glances at it, irreversibly damaged. 

Bugger, that. 

She opens her laptop, contacting some old friends for some help.

~*~

It takes a while, her pet project finishing up as Thomas moves back into the renovated Guest House.

She doesn’t know how exactly to approach the matter, knowing instinctively how important the uniform is to her friend, but having no idea how to go about giving it to him.

She ends up just leaving it freshly dry-cleaned and pressed, laid out on his bed.

Juliet checks the new layout of the Guest House, making sure the kitchen, now on the opposite side of the house from the bedroom, has the fire safety updated and refurnishing fully completed.

Juliet leaves before Thomas returns home, in her office when he finds her later that night.

She sees him in the corner of her eye, ignoring him as she works.

He hovers in the entrance, shuffling as he tries to figure out what to say.

She ignores him, while also being hyperaware of his presence.

“Thanks, Higgy.”

Her face stays neutral as her hands still, nodding a bit and returning to work as he leaves.

She hears whistling coming from down the hall, feeling a small smile grow on her face.

And that’s that.

(He finds out about the special, everything-proofed casing she had ordered later, coming home to find the men installing it in the living room of the Guest House, a permanent fixture marking his home.) 

edn

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannoning that Thomas I-need-a-favor Magnum might not have enough money to do anything majorly special for his uniform’s location in the guest house, and (absolutely correct us if we’re wrong) we don’t think it’s on display or anything in the guest house from what we’ve seen.


End file.
